Formerly, lighters have been used for such as lighting gas burners and solid fuels and for igniting fireworks. As an example of such a lighter, a lighter having a tip pipe (extension) extended in a rod-shape from the body for emitting a flame is well known (Japanese Examined Patent H9-133359. This lighter possesses in its body a gas tank and a piezoelectric unit operated by an operating component, and by operating the operating component a flame is emitted from the tip of the tip pipe. Due to the separation of the tip of the tip pipe emitting the flame from the body held by the hand, a lighter of this form can safely and easily ignite objects without burning the user, but there is a problem in that comparatively more space is required to store the lighter due to lengthening of the lighter overall form.
To solve this problem, there are well known lighters that can be made compact by extending and collapsing from the body a rod-shaped extension for emitting the flame or can be folded when not in use. For example, a folding type lighter with a rod-shaped tip component installed with swinging enabled to one end of the body is known (Japanese Examined Patent H5-14172). This lighter normally retains the tip component (extension tube) in a folded and swing-enabled position against the body, and at time of use (time of igniting) allows utilization by extending from the body through swinging of the tip component. The operating component is installed on the body so as to be positioned between it and the folded tip component.